Just a Kiss
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta historia se me ocurrió luego del fnal de "Once upon a crime", espero que les guste... capítulo 6 listo, el FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está inspirada en el final del último capítulo que salió al aire el lunes pasado, "Once upon a crime", si no lo vieron, no lean, sobre todo si no quieren tener pistas de lo que sucedió... espero que les guste... se que les debo una historia del capítulo doble y estoy escribiéndola ahora...  
><strong>

**Just a kiss**

Rick deslizó la mirada hacia abajo y observó sus manos reunidas. El mundo se detuvo unos instantes cuando levantó la vista y miró a Kate a los ojos. De pronto todo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

Rick pestañeó, intentando salir de esa situación que no era incómoda, sino demasiado peligrosa… quiso buscar ayuda en su madre… en Alexis… incluso en el joven dramaturgo amigo de su madre… pero al parecer todos habían desaparecido.

Kate lo miró con dulzura y sonrió. Dios! Esa mirada! Cada día se le hacía más difícil poder controlar sus sentimientos cuando ella estaba cerca y ocurrían cosas como esta… aunque honestamente, él no estaba preparado para esta clase de contacto físico de su parte… era cierto que desde hacía un tiempo, ambos se habían sentido más cerca… los roces, las miradas, las sonrisas no eran tan esporádicas como en otros tiempos… y cada situación que habían compartido, los había acercado un poco más…

Y eso significaba que inexorablemente estaban madurando y se encaminaban a ser capaces de mantener una relación adulta sin echarla a perder por inmadurez…

Kate parecía también en su mundo y Rick se animó a levantar su otra mano y deslizó sus dedos suavemente por la mano que Kate tenía sobre la suya. Kate bajó la vista siguiendo sus movimientos y cuando volvió a mirarlo, Rick sintió una pequeña sombra de duda y apretó su mano, infundiéndole su propia confianza, confianza que no tenía, por supuesto…

-Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos así? Quiero decir… sentados aquí, con las manos reunidas… mirándonos a los ojos?- le dijo él en tono bajo, casi para ella sola.

-Confiaba en que este momento llegaría…- dijo solamente ella y él la miró con asombro, realmente ella había estado "esperando" este momento?

-Es cierto…- dijo y sonrió… y Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y miró hacia abajo, un poco ruborizada- no creo que sepas el efecto que causas en mi…

-Créeme… tú tampoco sabes el que causas en mi…- dijo ella y lo miró con intensidad.

-Es una declaración?- dijo él sintiéndose valiente.

-Es una realidad…- dijo ella con confianza.

-Kate…- dijo y retiró su copa de la otra mano, y la dejó sobre la mesa- acaso esto es lo que creo que es? Quiero decir… no me gustaría confundirme…

-Lo se, Rick… a mi tampoco me gustaría confundirte… solo es que me parece ridículo seguir pretendiendo que aquí no pasa nada… y la verdad es que necesito tenerte cerca… y estoy cansada de las idas y vueltas…

-Entonces…

-Entonces, si no hubiésemos hablado de esto, me hubiera ido a casa y me hubiera acostado con una sonrisa porque pude tenerte un rato a mi lado, porque me dejaste compartir con tu familia… porque me dijiste que me veía adorable cuando me enojaba…

-Es así? Así lo sientes?

-No… no todos los días me voy a dormir sonriente, Rick… otros días me voy a dormir llorando… como el día en que te fuiste con Gina a los Hamptons, o enojada… como el día en que conocí a Sophia Turner…

-Lo siento, Kate… siento que tengas que sufrir por mi causa… te juro que nada de lo que hago es para lastimarte…

-Lo se… pero es inevitable…- dijo ella y suspiró, sus manos todavía reunidas.

-Por qué?

-Tú sabes por qué…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-Quizás lo imagino pero me gustaría escucharlo…- dijo él y levantó la mano, acariciando su cara con suavidad.

-Me temo que hoy no estoy preparada para contestarte eso…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, mirando sus labios brevemente antes de volver a sus ojos.

-Dime, Kate… para qué estás preparada hoy? Hasta donde podremos llegar?- dijo él con ansiedad.

-No lo se, Rick…- dijo y se puso de pie, nerviosa.

Rick se levantó como un resorte y volvió a tomar sus manos, ella tardó en mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

-Déjame intentarlo… me gustaría que hoy te fueras a dormir con una sonrisa, Kate… - le dijo y apoyó sus labios suavemente en su frente. Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró ante el contacto. Rick saboreó su aroma unos instantes y luego se separó y sonrió.

Rick soltó una de sus manos y trazó con su dedo índice, los rasgos de la cara de ella que seguía perdida en sus ojos. No había fuerza en la naturaleza que pudiera alejarla de Rick en ese instante. Por lo visto, él no tenía idea de la cantidad de veces que había soñado con que él la mirara así y la acariciara y ella no pensaba impedírselo.

Deslizó sus labios hacia una de las sienes, y Kate volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón latía irregularmente, a expensas de cual sería el próximo paso de él.

Rick acercó su mano, la que aún tenía la de ella entrelazada y la apoyó en su pecho. Kate sintió los latidos irregulares de él, la aceleración propia de su deseo, de su necesidad de ella evidente…

Él besó sus párpados, y ella sintió que se derretía bajo su tenue caricia, los latidos agitados de su corazón sobre su mano y sus labios respetuosos que luego dejaron una marca en la punta de su nariz, y después Rick se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

A Kate le tomó unos segundos reponerse de esa cercanía y luego sonrió. Rick intentó leerla. Entender qué debía hacer para no echar las cosas a perder. Y la señal de Kate en sus ojos era inequívoca, quería más…

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus labios en su mejilla. Esta vez Kate suspiró, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de controlarse.

Pero él no se detuvo, y sin apartarse, descendió un poco y besó la comisura de sus labios y se quedó ahí unos instantes, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de ella.

Kate tembló un poco en anticipación, realmente se sentía torturada por Rick, pero todo su cuerpo le rogaba que no dijera nada, que no se quejara. Rick movió sus labios un poco hacia el costado, casi rozando los de ella y ahí siguió hablando…

-Podríamos seguir en otro momento si quieres…- dijo y ella pensó que tendría un ataque, pretendió que no se le notara la desesperación que tenía, no quería tomar la iniciativa, quería que él la besara…

Al ver que ella no contestaba, Rick estuvo a punto de separarse y de pronto sintió su mano que apretaba la suya y la apoyaba contra el pecho de ella, y ahora era su corazón el que latía desesperado bajo sus dedos.

Rick cerró los ojos, deleitado por la demostración de ella. Sus labios apenas rozaron los de ella porque estaban tan cerca que cualquier movimiento los hacía tocarse.

Kate suspiró, rogando que él finalmente tomara de iniciativa, Dios! Vas a matarme! Pensó y se sorprendió cuando escuchó su propia voz…

-Por favor…- el tono era bajo, casi un ruego…

* * *

><p><strong>Les juro que esto no es para que me maten... se que igualmente confían en mi... nos vemos en el próximo, que honestamente no se si será el último capítulo. Gracias por leer, como SIEMPRE! ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Alexis entró en la habitación y se quedó mirándolos, iba a decir algo, iba a interrumpirlos, pero sintió que no era el mejor momento… e incluso sintió que terminaría reprochándoselo, si Rick no la mataba antes…

Sonrió y quiso quedarse un momento más, su padre y Kate tan cerca y tan ajenos a su presencia quizás no lo notarían, pero se dio cuenta de que este, además de ser un momento muy esperado, también era muy íntimo…

Rick entreabrió sus labios suavemente y ella lo imitó en anticipación, sus alientos se mezclaron brevemente antes de que él se inclinara los pocos milímetros que quedaban y atrapara sus labios suave pero firmemente. Kate deslizó sus dedos por el pecho de él y sus manos acariciaron sus hombros, hasta que rodearon su cuello.

Kate sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban cuando tomó conciencia de los movimientos de él, que intentaba encontrar el acceso a su boca delicadamente, tanto que ella no quería parecer demasiado ansiosa, entreabriendo aún más sus labios para facilitarle la tarea.

Rick jadeó cuando finalmente consiguió su cometido, siempre había pensado que cuando besara a Kate no podría contener toda esa tensión entre ellos, pero este beso, aunque no fuera impetuoso, ni sexual, era dulce, romántico, hasta quizás un poco tentativo…

Cuando Kate no pudo controlar un suspiro, Rick deslizó sus manos y las entrelazó en su cabello, en un movimiento desesperado, temiendo que ella se arrepintiera y separara su cara de la de él.

Pero eso no ocurrió, Kate estaba muy lejos de querer que el beso se interrumpiera o terminara…

Se prolongó unos cuantos minutos, Rick se tomó el tiempo necesario como para explorarla con tortuosa lentitud y ella se lo permitió.

Y una vez que sus bocas se separaron, Kate cerró los ojos y sintió que se ruborizaba bajo la mirada de él, que no se atrevía a enfrentar aún. Intentó abrir los ojos, bajar la mirada, pero él la miraba con tanta intención que finalmente ella tomó coraje y lo miró.

-Kate…- dijo él sin aliento, sus ojos intentando decir lo que su boca no podía.

-Hasta mañana, Rick…- dijo ella e intentó escaparse, pero él la sostenía de la cara aún y no le permitió moverse.

-Por favor no te vayas ahora…- le rogó- hablemos…

-Es que… no se que decirte…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, otra vez avergonzada.

-Dime que estás bien… que no te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar…- dijo él mirándola con intensidad mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cara.

-Estoy bien… y no me arrepiento…- dijo ella y lo miró.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Pero tengo miedo de preguntarte como sigue esto… tú sabes lo que siento… sabes que no…

-Que no estás preparada para una relación… si, lo se…- asintió él.

-Entonces creo que lo más sano es que me vaya…

-Si… que te vayas y olvidemos todo… como cuando nos besamos antes… o cuando casi nos morimos juntos en aquella cámara frigorífica, o cuando iba a estallar la bomba y tomaste mi mano… yo no puedo Kate… no puedo olvidar todo eso… ya no…

-Y qué quieres que te diga? Quieres que te diga en la cara que lo nuestro no puede ser?

-Quiero que asumas que aunque esto va en contra de tus planes, no podemos alargarlo más… quiero que entiendas que yo te esperaría toda la vida… pero que no podemos estar seguros de cuanto tiempo tenemos, Kate… y no se si quiero seguir esperando para estar contigo…- dijo él sin soltarla. Se sentía increíble tenerla tan cerca.

-Tienes razón con respecto a que no podemos saber cuanto tiempo tenemos, pero lo que yo siento por ti es demasiado importante como para arriesgarlo en un momento en que estoy segura de que no funcionará…

-Pero por qué no?- dijo él con enojo.

-Porque estoy enfocada en otra cosa… lo sabes…

-No crees que a tu madre la haría más feliz si tú fueras feliz?

-Quizás… pero esto también tiene que ver conmigo… necesito cerrar esta historia…

-Está bien, Kate… de acuerdo…- dijo y suspiró, soltándola- pero no te acerques, no me toques, no me mires con intención… no quiero sufrir más…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

Lo siento…- dijo ella y se fue, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas.

Rick la observó irse y tampoco pudo evitar llorar. Hasta cuando seguiría persistiendo ella en algo que no podría nunca resolver?

Tenía que hablar con ella… tenía que sincerarse y dejarle saber lo que él había averiguado, y así ella se daría cuenta de lo que ella significaba para él…

* * *

><p>Al otro día en el precinto las cosas no fueron fáciles. Rick llegó tarde, casi al mediodía, y como no tenían un caso entre manos, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en su silla, tratando de no mirarla demasiado, triste, ausente… y jugando con la ansiedad de ella, que no sabía como comportarse con él…<p>

El día transcurrió demasiado lento, parecía a propósito que las horas no terminaban nunca de sucederse para poder liberarlos y enviarlos de nuevo a sus casas.

Kate no supo que decirle y él no quiso hablar… solo se dirigieron la palabra lo necesario.

* * *

><p>Después vino el fin de semana, Rick no llamó ni se apareció por su casa, como lo hacía habitualmente cuando las relaciones eran buenas.<p>

Kate se pasó el fin de semana en su casa, leyendo, llorando y tratando de pensar como podía volver las cosas atrás. Sabía que no era su momento con él, pero si tan solo ella no hubiera avanzado esa noche, las cosas seguirían igual que antes, y todo estaría bien entre ellos…

Rick trató de enfocarse en escribir, no le resultó nada simple, todas las historias que imaginaba, terminaban mal, eran demasiado dramáticas para su estilo y lo único que encubrían era su propia tristeza personal…

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate llegó el lunes, lo encontró tomando café con Ryan y Esposito y suspiró de alivio, en algún momento había llegado a fantasear con la idea de que él no volvería al precinto y que no volvería a verlo nunca más… pero por suerte no había sido así…<p>

Se acercó sonriente, tratando de dejar todo atrás y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, supo que él aún estaba molesto con ella…

-Castle…- dijo y las miradas se concentraron en ella.

Rick alzó la vista y la miró, expectante.

-Podemos hablar?- dijo y sin saber como, tanto Ryan como Esposito, habían desaparecido.

Rick se quedó callado y Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía que tenían que hablar, pero no tenía idea de qué decirle para convencerlo…

-Rick… la verdad es que no puedo estar mal contigo… yo… yo no se que hacer, me gustaría tanto volver el tiempo atrás y…

-Dijiste que no te arrepentías…- dijo él casi sin mirarla.

-No lo hago… pero soy consciente de que si eso no hubiera sucedido, las cosas estarían bien entre nosotros…

-Kate… yo no se si podré seguir viniendo, ya no puedo hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada… estoy pensando en dedicarme a escribir de una vez por todas…

-Supongo que si eso es lo que quieres… no puedo impedirlo…- dijo ella con amargura.

-Podrías impedirlo si quisieras… el problema aquí es que no quieres…

-Tú sabes que no es así…- dijo ella en un tono más alto y miró para todos lados, consciente de que ese no era el mejor lugar para discutir – ya desayunaste?

-De hecho si, lo hice…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos con fastidio.

-Entonces acompáñame a mi…- dijo resuelta y Rick la siguió por el pasillo camino al ascensor. Mientras pasaban por su escritorio, Kate dejó un par de órdenes a Ryan que los observó sin comprender…

* * *

><p>Una vez en el auto, Kate lo miró de costado y condujo un par de cuadras hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del precinto.<p>

-No ibas a desayunar? – le preguntó él.

-Quería salir de ahí… solo eso…- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Escucha, Beckett…

-Beckett…- repitió ella y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza- volvimos para atrás…

-Nunca debimos avanzar… y yo decidí no seguir lastimándome…

-Qué sientes por mi, Rick?

-Hace falta ahora que te lo diga?

-Sería oportuno…- dijo ella y lo miró con ansiedad.

-Todo… todo lo que se puede sentir por alguien… todo lo bueno…- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Entonces por qué, si sientes todo eso, no puedes entenderme?…

-Porque tengo un límite… porque confié todo este tiempo en que podría convencerte de que no siguieras investigando y que igual podríamos estar juntos…

-Tú sabes lo que siento…

-Lo se… y te amo tanto que prefiero no estar contigo…

-Qué dices?

-Digo que desde hace meses que tengo pistas sobre el asesinato de tu madre… sin embargo, a pesar de que resolver el caso podría arrojarte en mis brazos, no quiero ponerte en peligro, Kate… no me importa lo que pienses o que te enojes… prefiero salvarte la vida…

-Rick… - dijo ella, su cabeza apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba oyendo.

-El amor que yo siento por ti, Kate… es más importante incluso que mi deseo de estar contigo… por eso creo que deberé dar un paso al costado… y te desearé una buena vida… lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que no sigas investigando porque es inevitable que acabes muerta…

-Por favor, Rick no me hagas esto… dime lo que sabes…

-No lo sabrás por mi… tengo ese derecho… es curioso, sabes? Siempre pensé que si te enterabas de esto, te enojarías conmigo para siempre… ahora lo único que te importa es saber antes de que desaparezca de tu vida… olvídalo… si quieres suicidarte por lo menos espera a que yo esté lo suficientemente lejos…- dijo Rick con lágrimas en los ojos y acarició su cara brevemente- adiós, Kate…- le dijo y se bajó del auto…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me parece que estoy se está poniendo dramático no? Pero lo estoy disfrutando! Ustedes?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate apenas pudo concentrarse en manejar de vuelta a su casa. Llamó a Gates desde ahí y se disculpó por no poder ir a trabajar, dijo sentirse mal y por un milagro inesperado, Gates no hizo demasiadas preguntas y la liberó de su trabajo…

Rick llegó a su casa y no dio muchas explicaciones, solo preparó un bolso, le explicó brevemente a su madre y a Alexis que se iría unos días a los Hamptons y se fue.

Martha intentó retenerlo, preguntarle si el motivo de su tristeza evidente era Kate… pero no hizo falta que él se lo confirmara.

Kate regresó a su casa y se dejó caer en el sillón. Imágenes de momentos compartidos con Rick la asaltaron y siguió llorando un largo rato. Se preguntó si él le había dicho la verdad sobre el caso de su madre, si en realidad él la estaba preservando o solo se había cansado de su negativa y había decidido marcharse…

Intentó sin éxito reponerse, llegar al punto de comprender el por qué de todas las cosas que estaban pasando en su vida. Y llegó a la conclusión de que para estar en paz, aún si no volvía a verlo nunca más, debía sincerarse con Rick… así como él le había ocultado información sobre el caso de su madre, ella también le había ocultado que había escuchado su declaración… y quizás por ese amor profundo que sentía por él, tenía que terminar su relación, una relación que solo había sido platónica, de la mejor manera y en paz…

Se arregló un poco la cara, que lucía bastante cansada e hinchada de llorar y se dirigió al departamento de Rick…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Kate contuvo el aliento, esperando verlo, pero solo encontró a Martha, que de alguna manera la miraba como si ella fuera la culpable de la desdicha de su hijo… cosa que ella sabía que era cierta…

-Kate…- dijo solo Martha y la dejó entrar.

-Martha… lamento haber venido sin avisar… - dijo Kate con seriedad… aunque había tratado de sonreír, la mirada penetrante de Martha no le había dado lugar de hacerlo.

-Si vienes a buscar a Richard… llegaste tarde…- dijo y Kate la miró sin comprender.

-Pero… por qué?- preguntó Kate.

-Yo no se que pasó entre ustedes, Kate… lo que se es que él tomó un bolso y se fue a los Hamptons… sin dar demasiadas explicaciones…- dijo con seriedad Martha.

-Pero… cuándo?

-Hace un par de horas…

Kate no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan sin permiso y Martha la miró con algo de rencor, aunque la comprendió en cierta forma.

-Se que no soy quien para decirte nada, Kate… y te vuelvo a repetir, no se que pasó entre ustedes… pero él te ama… y no creo que haga falta que te lo confirme… verdad?- le dijo y la miró esperando su respuesta.

-Es cierto…- dijo en voz tan baja que Martha tuvo que decodificarla.

-Supongo que entonces, se habrá cansado de esperarte… - dijo Martha entre pensativa y triste.

-Martha… yo no… no puedo…- dijo Kate y no pudo evitar el llanto.

Martha colocó una mano sobre su hombro, casi solidariamente y le tuvo algo de compasión.

-No crees que lo presionaste demasiado?

-Quizás si… pero lo amo demasiado también como para echarlo a perder cuando estoy segura de que no funcionará…- dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-Tienes idea de las cosas que él ha hecho por ti? Las que sabes y las que no…- dijo Martha y se arrepintió, sabía que no quería tocar temas que no le concernían directamente.

-Martha… tu hijo me ha salvado la vida muchas veces más de las que tú y él mismo pueden contar… cuando mi madre murió… yo me sentí tan perdida y abandonada, que me refugié en sus libros… él me ayudó a sobreponerme… tu hijo me viene salvando la vida desde hace años, Martha… es imposible para mi no amarlo… no pensar en que me moriría sin él…

-Entonces? Qué estás esperando para darle una oportunidad? Honestamente, yo se que él vio en ti lo que estaba buscando desde hace años… nunca en mi vida lo vi tan comprometido con nadie como lo vi contigo… pero hemos tenido charlas… y me ha dicho que tú no te sientes lista para estar con él… qué estás esperando Kate? Estuviste a punto de morir una vez… y no tienes idea de lo que él sufrió… no sabes lo que es para mi como madre escucharlo deshecho confesándome que se había atrevido a decirte sus sentimientos cuando pensó que te morías… por el amor de Dios, querida… estuviste a punto de morirte en sus brazos…- le dijo con desesperación.

-Lo se Martha… lo escuché… lo escuché esa vez y lo escuché hoy…

-Y también me dijo que sabía algo sobre el asesinato de tu madre… pero que eso que sabía te mantenía a salvo si no te lo contaba… y él prefirió callarse antes que ponerte en peligro…

-Aún cuando yo le dije que para estar con él necesitaba resolver el caso…

-Aún así…- dijo Martha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Martha… no se que hacer… no voy a poder vivir sin él…- dijo llorando- lo necesito en mi vida…

-Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer entonces… no puedes seguir pidiéndole que te espere… tienes que tomar una decisión… tienes que estar con él… o dejarlo ir… pero si lo dejas ir… tiene que ser para siempre, Kate… porque te juro que si no tendrás que vértelas conmigo…- le dijo alzando un dedo y señalándola.

-Lo se… - dijo ella.

Martha la dejó un momento a solas y Kate la siguió con la mirada. A los pocos minutos volvió con un papel en la mano.

-Aquí tienes la dirección por si te decides a ir a buscarlo…- le extendió el papel- te pido por favor que no lo hagas sufrir más… te lo pido como madre… cuando tengas hijos probablemente me entiendas…- le dijo y trató de sonreír.

Kate tomó el papel y lo leyó durante unos segundos…

-Gracias Martha…- le dijo y sonrió. Extendió sus brazos y se fundió en un abrazo con la mujer, y ambas lloraron con libertad.

Cuando se separaron, sin decir nada, Kate la miró y le sonrió, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Martha pensó en levantar el teléfono y avisarle a Rick que Kate probablemente iría a verlo, pero prefirió no entrometerse más… sería más fácil si Kate contaba con el factor sorpresa, después de todo, que podía ser mejor, si ella se decidía a estar con él, que lo sorprendiera?

Kate se subió a su auto resuelta… no podía dejar que el destino se ensañara otra vez con ambos. Necesitaba a Rick y lo amaba lo suficiente, incluso para renunciar al objetivo que había trazado en su vida… encontrar al asesino de su madre… y ahora, era el momento de tomar la decisión…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que quizás esperaban el encuentro... prefiero reservarlo para el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Esa misma noche, Kate comenzó a prepararse para viajar a buscar a Rick… realmente no podía esperar a poder hablar con él, tratar de que él la comprendiera y arreglar las cosas… sobre todo eso… quería estar bien con él… y no solo bien… quería estar con él…

Hubiera deseado no ser tan organizada, pero lo cierto es que tendría que hablar unas palabras con Gates antes de irse. Por el calibre de las cosas que tenía que hablar con Rick, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le demoraría este viaje, y quería estar segura de encontrar su puesto de trabajo cuando volviera… porque con Gates no se podía estar seguro de nada…

Cuando terminó con los preparativos, se dio un baño y luego intentó dormir unas horas, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a manejar por distancias más largas, quería estar descansada y no correr el riesgo de quedarse dormida durante el viaje…

Sin embargo, como era previsible, le costó dormirse… lloró un buen rato, como si con eso limpiara de alguna forma todo su estado de tristeza, de culpabilidad… y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, no pudo resistir la tentación de llamarlo.

Tomó su celular y luego de bloquear el identificador de llamadas, no atreviéndose a dar la cara, después de todo solo quería escuchar su voz, marcó su número…

Rick tardó en atender, era evidente que no tenía ánimos, pero no era de los que dejaba que las llamadas se perdieran, así que ella sabía de antemano que la atendería…

-Castle…- dijo con voz neutra y Kate sintió que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban al oírlo. No contestó, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener el valor para decirle algo, pero no se animó. Tenía que hablarle cara a cara…

Rick se quedó escuchando un rato en la línea, deseando que fuera ella la que lo llamaba, por un lado, pero por otro, deseando que ella hubiera comprendido la distancia que él necesitaba…

-No haré un monólogo solo para que puedas escuchar mi voz, Kate… te conozco demasiado… tuviste tu oportunidad para hablar antes… para tomar una decisión y no lo hiciste, no te importó… pero qué tonto soy…- dijo amargamente- tú solo llamas para que te diga lo que se acerca del caso de tu madre…

Kate respiró hondo, tratando de contenerse, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, como si nunca hubiese llorado en todo ese tiempo…

-No te diré nada, Kate… no pienso abrir la boca… te quiero viva para que puedas seguir adelante… aunque sea sin mi…- dijo y cortó la comunicación, sin darle posibilidad a Kate de responder.

Kate lloró amargamente durante un buen rato. Ahí fue cuando tambaleó por primera vez su plan de ir a verlo. Acaso algo se había roto entre ellos? Acaso Rick estaría decidido a dejarla atrás, por más amor que sintiera por ella?

Ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo en su cabeza hasta que se durmió.

* * *

><p>Muy temprano a la mañana se despertó con la idea de ir a buscarlo intacta. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él. Ya tendría tiempo de conseguir esa información que para ella también era importante en otro momento. Ahora tenía que resolver sus problemas con Rick y salir adelante, con él…<p>

Cuando golpeó la puerta del despacho de Gates, Kate respiró hondo.

-Permiso, señor…- dijo cuando la capitana le dio la orden de entrar.

-Detective… tiene alguna nueva pista sobre el caso?- le dijo sin comprender su visita, Kate no era de los detectives que solía aparecer en su oficina sin un motivo especifico.

-No, señor… quería… en realidad necesito pedirle un favor…

-La escucho…

-Necesito tomarme un par de días…

-Qué pasó?- quiso saber la mujer.

-Asuntos personales, señor…

-Detective- dijo Gates analítica- usted de verdad cree que porque yo soy relativamente nueva aquí, entonces las cosas se me pasan sin darme cuenta?

-No entiendo, señor…- contestó Kate.

-Asuntos personales? Cree que yo no se que esto se trata de Castle y de su renuncia?

-Renuncia?- repitió Kate sin comprender demasiado.

-Ayer me mandó una carta en la que agradece todo lo que lo ayudamos y queda a nuestra disposición para cualquier momento en que lo necesitemos…

-Pero…

-Las cosas claras… yo siempre supe que ustedes… tenían una relación más allá del trabajo…

-Nosotros nunca…- quiso aclarar Kate.

-No me refería a una relación sentimental… o por lo menos no a ese tipo de relación sentimental en la que usted piensa… sino a los lazos que los unen… y francamente, de alguna manera, en lo que respecta al trabajo… tengo que decirle que me alegra que hayan tomado caminos distintos… él la estaba distrayendo, detective… y usted es una pieza demasiado buena para la fuerza policial como para ser desperdiciada por una cuestión netamente personal…

-Entonces…

-Entonces… si el pedido que me hace, obedece a que quiere ir a buscarlo y rogarle que vuelva, no se lo concedo…

-Pero… no he tomado vacaciones en años… solo tuve un par de meses de licencia que ni siquiera estuve de acuerdo en tomar…

-No me importa…

-Señor… yo necesito arreglar mis asuntos… quise hacer las cosas como corresponde y dejar todo aquí resuelto… pero veo que usted no entiende…

-La que no entiende es usted, detective… esto no pasa por lo que usted quiera, sino por lo que yo considero que es mejor…

-Escuche…- le dijo y apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose levemente hacia ella- si a usted le parece que Castle está de más, podemos discutirlo en otro momento… yo necesito hablar con él ahora y si usted se niega a darme ese permiso, tendrá mi renuncia en su escritorio tan pronto vuelva de mi viaje… en este momento, es más importante mi vida personal y con respecto a eso, ni usted ni nadie me van a decir lo que tengo que hacer… - le dijo con firmeza y salió de la oficina.

Gates la observó irse y mantuvo la calma, sabía que se expondría a esta conversación con Beckett en algún momento. Y muy en el fondo, su actitud, como muchas otras, despertó su admiración…

* * *

><p>Kate volvió a su casa con una mezcla de enojo y satisfacción, hacía mucho tiempo que le debía a Gates una reacción como esa y por fin se había dado la situación correcta, aunque se quedara sin trabajo, Kate estaba satisfecha de haberla puesto en su lugar…<p>

Decidida a componer lo que quedaba en su vida, se subió al auto y condujo sin descanso hasta que llegó a los Hamptons.

Dejó el auto cerca de la casa de Castle… gracias a Dios por el GPS… porque sin él, Kate nunca podría haber llegado sin inconvenientes…

Cuando bajó del auto se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa y decidió ir a caminar por la playa para darse ánimos y tranquilizarse un poco…

Sus pies se relajaron ni bien se quitó el calzado y caminó por la arena. Se remangó un poco los pantalones que llevaba puestos y comenzó a caminar, aspirando la suave brisa del mar, que al mediodía era más cálida, por supuesto…

Caminó un rato largo. Y mientras se fueron sucediendo en su cabeza y su corazón, todo tipo de sensaciones… tenía recuerdos… algunos buenos, que la hacían sonreír, otros malos, que llegaron al punto de hacerla llorar… y entre lágrimas y risas, pasaron un par de horas…

Cuando Kate definitivamente se decidió a ir a ver a Rick, aspiró hondo y se quedó mirando el mar un momento, perpleja, casi rogando a quien fuera que la escuchara allá arriba, que el destino le diera otra oportunidad con Rick…

Giró en redondo para encaminarse hacia la casa de él y cuando lo hizo se encontró cara a cara con él.

Rick la miró con cara de asombro y Kate, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, trató de sonreír…

* * *

><p><strong>Sigue pronto! Y ahora si, el reencuentro! Gracias por seguir leyendo!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El silencio se adueñó de ellos unos instantes, era como si ambos estuviesen midiendo sus palabras en base a la posible reacción del otro… Rick se alegraba de verla, la había extrañado mucho, y Kate se desesperaba imaginando cual sería le mejor forma de persuadirlo para poder llevarlo de vuelta a casa…

-Rick…- dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kate?- le dijo él, tratando de ocultar un poco la alegría que le causaba verla.

-Vine… necesito hablar contigo…- dijo ella casi tambaleándose por los nervios.

-Honestamente… no creo que haya mucho de que hablar… lo siento… - dijo él en tono neutro.

-Pero…- quiso argumentar ella.

-En serio, Kate… ya nos dijimos lo necesario… yo se que quizás ambos nos sentiremos extraños los primeros días… pero créeme… nos hará bien tomar caminos separados… diferentes…- dijo él tratando de conservar la calma.

-Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo ella un poco herida.

-Porque es lo mejor…- dijo él y ella notó que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Escúchame, Rick… tú y yo no podemos estar separados…- dijo ella y dio un paso hacia él.

-Pues tendrá que ser así… yo no quiero sufrir más Kate… cada día que pasa siento cosas más profundas por ti… ojalá pudiera prometerte que te borraré de mi cabeza y de mi corazón… pero no puedo… y ahora siento que tampoco quiero seguir sufriendo… esto no va para ningún lado… a veces siento que avanzamos un poco… y al rato retrocedemos aún más… en serio… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero… yo… yo no voy a poder vivir sin ti, Rick… esa es la verdad…- dijo llorando y hundió su cara en el pecho de él, abrazándolo como si él fuera a escaparse.

Rick se quedó estático una milésima de segundo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones por parte de ella… siempre había pensado y especialmente en esa oportunidad, que un par de palabras servirían para alejarla, pero sin embargo, ella continuaba sorprendiéndolo.

-Kate…- fue más un lamento que una llamada de atención, y como ella no se movió, Rick terminó abrazándola y hundiendo su nariz en su cabello, como había deseado hacer durante siglos…

-Si tan solo no tuviera tanto miedo… si tan solo te quisiera un poco menos…- dijo ella y él la apartó para mirarla a los ojos. Kate apenas podía mantenerle la mirada, sus lágrimas empañaban cualquier posible conexión entre ellos- te amo, Rick… pero tengo miedo de que esto no funcione… necesito estar lista para nosotros…- le dijo en tono de plegaria.

-El problema es que nunca estarás lista… y yo no quiero seguir sufriendo Kate… - le dijo él con sinceridad y ella suspiró.

-Por favor, Rick… te necesito…

-Te necesito, te amo… no me alcanza, Kate…

-Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó ella aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si realmente no sabes lo que tienes que decirme, entonces no vale la pena que sigamos hablando…- le dijo y la soltó, Kate lo miró aún llorando- lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí para nada…

-Espera…- le dijo cuando lo vio girar en redondo para irse.

-No, Kate… ya basta… no necesito más de esto… - dijo sin darse vuelta para mirarla.

-Quiero estar contigo… quiero que lo intentemos…

-Estás desesperada…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Kate lo siguió corriendo hasta que logró anteponerse a él para que la mirara a los ojos. Estaba furiosa… le había dicho todo lo que había ido a decirle y sin embargo él no lo había valorado, ni siquiera se había molestado en demostrar emoción alguna…

-Richard Castle!- gritó y colocó un dedo índice sobre su pecho- no voy a rogarte… te amo y quiero intentar tener una relación contigo… si eso no es lo que querías escuchar… dímelo y me iré… y entonces seré soy yo la que no querrá verte nunca más…

-Yo creo que te haría bien rogar un poco, detective Beckett… es un buen ejercicio… yo vivo haciéndolo desde hace mucho…- le dijo con enojo él, sin dejarse intimidar por el tono de ella.

-Maldición, Castle…- dijo ella entre dientes y lo empujó un poco, con rabia.

En ese momento, Rick la tomó de las muñecas y la miró un momento a los ojos, detrás de ambas miradas asesinas había tanto amor que por un segundo, Rick se olvidó del enojo y capturó sus labios con vehemencia. Kate aprovechó el ímpetu y se soltó, colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de él, permitiéndole el acceso a su boca casi de inmediato, de repente sorprendida por su reacción…

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ahondaba el beso y la escuchó suspirar. En ese momento, hizo una nota breve en su cerebro, prometiéndose dedicarle un capítulo de uno de sus libros de Nikki Heat a los suspiros de Kate y el efecto que le causaban… un capítulo más… aparte del que dedicaría al de cuando Kate lo miraba con complicidad… o cuando se mordía el labio pensativa, inquieta…

Rick deseó que por una vez, ella estuviera realmente decidida a dar ese paso con él… no quería que esta fuera una maniobra desesperada para no perderlo… había demasiado en juego… y Rick ya no tenía más crédito para gastar en ella…

Y con el mismo ímpetu con que la besó, también la apartó para mirarla a los ojos. Kate le dio unos segundos, su mirada iba desde sus ojos a sus labios, queriendo volver a besarlo.

Rick abrió la boca para decirle algo y ella colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, impidiéndoselo y luego besándolo con el mismo ímpetu con que lo hiciera él antes…

Rick jadeó apreciativamente cuando ella apretó su cuerpo al de él, su deseo ganando puntos rápidamente.

Kate quería perderse en sus brazos, quedar en ese estado para siempre. Y cuando estaba intentando volver a la realidad, pensando lo que podría venir a continuación, Rick la sorprendió levantándola en brazos para entrar a la casa…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que fue un poco corto, pero estuve realmente ocupada con mi estudio! Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick pateó la puerta para poder entrar sin soltarla, su boca besándola con desesperación, intentando ponerse al día luego de tantos años de espera, de tensión… de amor reprimido…

Entró a los tumbos con ella pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Rick la llevó directamente a su habitación.

A los pies de la cama, la bajó y ella quedó de pie frente a él…

No fueron necesarias las palabras, ambos sabían para qué estaban ahí y de eso no había dudas…

Rick tomó sus manos y se miraron a los ojos largamente, la emoción a flor de piel entre ambos…

Kate levantó su suéter y se lo quitó sin dejar de mirarlo… Rick la miró conteniendo la respiración, no era que no se la imaginara, pero el hecho de tenerla ahí, para él, era algo complicado de asimilar…

Rick estiró su mano y deslizó sus dedos por la cicatriz que tanto los atormentó a ambos, no por la marca física que había dejado, sino por todo lo que había sucedido antes…

Una lágrima se escapó por la mejilla de Kate, que de alguna manera comprendía su sufrimiento… y entonces colocó los dedos sobre su cara, acariciándolo y luego deslizándolos por sus labios.

Rick descendió sus manos y trabajó para quitarle el jean… casi no podía esperar para acariciarla… y tan fuerte era su necesidad de ella, que cuando quiso acordar, ella estaba de pie frente a él, totalmente desnuda y él, paradójicamente, seguía vestido…

Kate cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió los labios de él danzando por su vientre, Rick se había sentado a los pies de la cama y la tenía abrazada por la cintura, su cara sumergida en su piel…

Sus manos descansaban en los hombros de él y cuando la presión fue demasiada, detuvo sus caricias y la miró a los ojos.

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió, su mirada oscura de pasión… esperándolo… en silenciosa agonía…

Entonces lo tomó de la camisa y lo hizo poner de pie. Sus labios lo besaron tentativamente y pudo percibir el aroma del jabón con aroma a cerezas que utilizaba cuando se duchaba. Era evidente que él había saciado su necesidad de besarla… pero ella, no la suya…

Kate deslizó sus labios hacia abajo y atacó su cuello, impetuosamente y lo escuchó jadear…

Sus manos arrancaron los botones de la camisa, porque no podía esperar más… y sus labios se pasearon por su pecho con libertad durante un buen rato…

Rick la sostuvo de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Quería decirle tantas cosas con palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta, se estaban comunicando perfectamente en silencio, con caricias…

Kate se apartó un poco y se recostó en la cama, esperándolo.

Rick se quitó los pantalones rápidamente y se reunió con ella en la cama. Ella lo besó cuando él la acomodó sobre su cuerpo, posicionada justo para recibirlo…

-Prométeme que no nos lastimaremos, Kate…- le dijo él en un hilo de voz.

-Eso es difícil de saber, Rick, pero sí te puedo prometer que haré lo imposible para que seamos felices… y sé que tu también… porque te amo… y te tengo malas noticias… - le dijo y él la miró sin comprender.

-Por qué?

-Porque estoy segura de que te seguiré amando por siempre…- le dijo y lo besó impetuosamente mientras descendía sobre él, jadeando al sentirse parte suya…

La primera vez fue intensa, por momentos tortuosa para ambos… Rick se aseguró de que ambos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo… y Kate tomó su cara entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo…- le dijo él, su respiración entrecortada casi en sintonía con la de ella.

-Yo también te amo, Rick… y estoy feliz de poder decírtelo y demostrártelo… finalmente…- le contestó ella y luego se recostaron abrazados en la cama…

Rick continuó abrazándola y acariciándola hasta que Kate se quedó dormida. Y entonces se dio el lujo de observarla, de hacer eso que tantas veces había imaginado… mirarla mientras dormía… poder observarla en ese momento tan privado… plagado de inocencia… Kate era una mujer increíble… ahora, su mujer… tan dura a veces… tan honesta y fuerte… y tan indefensa en ese estado…

Rick la observó durante horas… hasta que el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido, con su cara pegada a la nuca de ella, en contacto casi permanente con el aroma de su piel…

* * *

><p>Kate se despertó temprano y se quedó saboreando de esa nueva intimidad que compartía con él… aún en la penumbra, divisó por primera vez la decoración de la habitación.<p>

Se mordió el labio involuntariamente al darse cuenta de que por supuesto, había tenido cosas más importantes que hacer al llegar que reparar en la forma en que Rick había combinado los colores de las cortinas con el cubrecama o la alformbra…

Un momento más tarde, giró en redondo y lo abrazó con ternura, se preguntó por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para concretar una relación con él… ella siempre había sabido que terminaría con él… entonces ¿por qué no ir al punto y ganar tiempo? Pero luego se dio cuenta de que cada paso, cada conversación, cada minuto que habían compartido juntos, los había llevado hasta ese punto…

Muy en su interior, Kate se preguntó si algún día resolvería el caso de su madre… si cuando volviera a New York aún tendría trabajo… pero lo único que realmente le importaba, lo tenía a su lado…

Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió con ternura al verla despierta. Desplazó una mano y la acarició suavemente a la altura de los muslos. Kate sonrió seductora, su mirada impregnada de promesas…

Y todo se tornó poco importante en ese momento… porque solo existían ellos… después de todo, tantos momentos de tensión… de malos entendidos, de pasión reprimida los hacían merecedores de lo que estaban viviendo…

Volvieron a hacer el amor sin intercambiar una sola palabra… Rick estaba aprendiendo a conocerla a la perfección… y sabía que ella, era otra persona, una totalmente distinta cuando estaba con él en la intimidad… y si él se había enamorado de Kate, la dura detective de policía… por supuesto, también lo estaba de esa otra Kate, su amiga, su amante… su compañera… su alma gemela…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... creo que este podría ser un buen final... me encantaría seguir, pero mis tiempos son mas cortos y no me gustaría que se extendiera y perdiera sentido... gracias por el apoyo! AMÉ escribir esta historia!<strong>


End file.
